A game Of Pencils
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: The agents get bored in their office one day . Mulder comes up with the game of Flinging Pencils soon everyone of the agents joins in trying. humor fic!


Title: A game of Pencils Spoilers: Mulder and Scully fan fic Humor Fic Summary: The agents grow bored in the office one day. Mulder comes up with a unique game and gets all the agents including the Lonegunmen to play along. Doggett and Reyes Join in on the fun also. This is also something I just came up with because I was bored. Hope everyone likes it and sorry if its a bit short!

Disclaimer: I do not own the XFiles. Mulder, Scully, Reyes, Doggett and Lonegunmen all belong to Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen productions.

Agent Mulder stared blankly at his computer screen he was extremely bored as the rain continued to pound outside. Scully was typing furiously away at her pc, hard at work on her paper that she would need to send to Skinner there boss. It had been hours, and Mulder couldnt find anything to write about. usually he would write about different topics, but today one didnt just come to mind. He leaned back in his chair and began to sharpen the new pack of pencils he'd just baught. Mulder sharpens every single one and makes sure that the points are just perfect. Scully his partner stops typing and looks over at him "Mulder what are you doing"  
"Fixin to play a game Scully" he grabbed a pencil and made sure the point was ever so perfect. Scully rolled her eyes "What kind of game Mulder?" ' A game called Lets see how many pencils we can have stick to the Ceiling". "Are you crazy? Mulder , we are supposedly to be working not playing stupid silly games . "  
"Ah , come on Scully since when is having fun on the Job a crime? you stay too serious all the time." Scully watched her partner fling some pencils on the ceiling and both of them stuck to there not falling. Scully was amused "how did you do that?" Mulder handed her a few to try "Why dont you try and see Scully? see if you can get a few up there yourself." "This is crazy, Mulder I we could get in trouble for this." Mulder grinned "Trouble? how? the doors closed and hardly anyone comes down here except people we know". Scully just stared at him as much as she hated to admit, Mulder was right. She really did need to loosen up a little just a bit of fun wouldnt hurt. Mulder came up beside her and tried to help her do it right. " See, you hold the pencils like this then you just throw em up there." he swung her arm upwards the pencil stuck to the Ceiling. Scully smiled at him she hadnt had this much fun in what seemed like ages . "Wow, this really isnt so bad and it cures your boredom!" Scully threw more to the ceiling and they both stuck.  
Neither one of them noticed when John and Monica stood in the doorway. The two agents watched Mulder and Scully flinging Pencils to the ceiling. They didnt understand why the FBI's two most top Agents were having so much fun tossing Pencils up on the Ceiling. When Monica and John first arrived on the XFiles, Monica had been the first to find the Pencils on the Ceiling. Being somewhat curious, she had wondered why they were up there. so she spent a total number of 15 minutes trying to get the pencils down from the Ceiling. "Um , Scully ,Mulder, what are you two doing?" asked Monica when she thought it was appropriate . Scully stopped flinging the Pencils and noticed John and Monica in the doorway. She blushed and her face turned beet red. "We were um just having some fun". she said.  
"Fun, as in throwing Pencils on the ceiling? isnt that like damaging Property?" asked Monica frowning. Mulder walked over to The agents "Monica loosen up and forget about the rules for awhile , here you try" he handed two pencils to Monica Reyes. Monica stared up at the Ceiling and to John wondering if she should try this or not. Shoot Mulder was right they have obeyed rules for too long time to break em just a bit. She smiled "Okay , I'll try just this once". she flung some more up on the Ceiling and they stuck soon John was playing along the four of them amused themselves by throwing Pencils on the ceiling.

The Lonegunmen had just entered the room and saw this. Four Federal Agents throwing pencils on the ceiling wasnt something youd normally would find Scully, Monica or John doing. Mulder yes, you would find him doing it. The guys stood there amused watching the agents do this "GLad to see someones having some fun", said Frohike as they stepped in "Guys come join the fun try it" said Mulder he passed more pencils around . The Lonegunmen tried the game. Byers was not amused by this Nor was Frohike . Langily tried to throw pencils up there but he just didnt throw them hard enough a few pencils fell on him falling to the floor. Mulder laughed "You have to throw them harder Langely!. Byers spoke up "This isnt very amusing Mulder we thought you had something important to tell us.  
Frohike also frowned "If you want to do something amusing, Byers and Langily can teach ya'll to hack into some peoples computers".

Just then Skinner was walking down the halls. He had something very important to tell the Agents he wanted them to go onto his next assignment. Skinner stopped at the door to the basement office hearing the Lonegunmen cheer the agents on in victory. What on earth was goin on? he pushed the door open and found all them throwing pencils on the ceiling "What the heck is going on here?" he asked very loudly. Everyone stopped and stared at Skinner frightened on what he might do. Skinner noticed the Pencils stuck on the ceiling then Looked at Mulder "Can u tell me just exactly what you agents are doing"  
Mulder just smiled sharpened more pencils and handed them to A.D. Skinnner "Wanna give it a try sir?"

tell me how i did send in those replies! 


End file.
